Talk:Josh Bauer
Josh or Joshua? I was going to move this, but I wanted to be sure. Isn't his name Joshua Bauer? :Feel free to...I'm to lazy.----CWY2190T 03:43, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :: I only recall them saying "Josh." Was "Joshua" for sure used? --Proudhug 06:15, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :: Just rewatched the scene Gray introduced the boy to Jack as Josh. Its most likely implied that if his name was josh, his whole name is johsua, but since it's not EXACT said. I guess it's only Josh EVILjbf 06:21, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :: Yeah, unless "Joshua" was actually used on-screen, we can't assume his full name. We don't have articles for Anthony Almeida and William Buchanan, now do we? --Proudhug 06:32, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :: So do we have no official confirmation on the use of the name "Joshua"? We need to move the page, then. --Proudhug 06:29, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :: Wait! In on of the final episodes of Season 6, Jack´s Father calls Josh "Joshua". So, i Think that clear out the discucion. I dont remember clearly the episode, but i Think it is the last one, or the one prior to that. --Lord AJ 18:12, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :::I'll back up Lord AJ, I also definitely remember Phillip Bauer calling the boy "Joshua" at least once, though I don't remember right now in exactly which scene(s) that happened; however, I suggest that even so, the article should be called "Josh Bauer" because that is the name by which he is called in most of his appearances.--Sampson789 (talk) 05:09, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Jack's Son? Anyone else think that is likely? : I'm sure someone does. Regardless, this isn't a page for discussing the show. --Proudhug 12:08, 24 January 2007 (UTC) MARRIED? It says in the little box thing that he's married. We never see him after he's a teenager. Someone correct me if i'm wrong. CTU Field Agent Josh In Day 6: 3:00am-4:00am as Jack Bauer and Mike Doyle are leaving to pursue Ike (his name should be "Mike") as he attempts to escape the building with Josh Bauer, Doyle calls to Agents Ryan and "Josh" to follow him, and you see two tac agents on Doyle's heels as he leaves the building. Presumably, the two agents seen there following Doyle are Ryan and Josh. Interestingly, the next time you see Jack Bauer and Mike Doyle, there are three field agents behind them, but in the scene where Doyle calls for Ryan and Josh to follow him there are only two. So they picked up a third field agent between scenes. Well, I tried to create an article for Josh, but I got a message saying that I couldn't because there was already an article named "Josh". When I clicked on the link to the Josh article, it brought me here to the Josh Bauer article. So could somebody please either fix this glitch for me or, preferably, explain to me how to fix such a glitch? I would appreciate it.--Sampson789 (talk) 05:32, November 1, 2014 (UTC)